The Untouchables
by Prototype1
Summary: Untouchables are forsaken in this world. This cold world that know one understands. Ren must go through life as an Untouchable. Ren must survive life banished from society, only love can save him from his own world of hate


Begin Chapter notes:

PLEASE REALIZE that this is my first fanfic, much less story, so if you want to review, be nice. AND NO FLAMES!!! You don't like it? You can read another story.

Please note that my style of writing will probably alter slightly around the middle of the story, I realize this. This was all done by one author (me) but when I was writing this, I felt like getting in a descriptive mood.

Let s start The Untouchables

The point of paying attention never showed its face. I found myself trying to occupy my time more often than ever paying attention in class. There s no reason for me to pay attention, the teachers will fail me anyway, and they know that.

My long (for a guy), almost Jet black hair got in my eyes. My hair was odd colored, It was black with a thick stripe of neon red going down the front, left (his left) of my hair. It s really annoying how that got there; it s been there since I was born. I've never dyed my hair before yet my hair was like that, most people think that I make my hair like that so I can attempt to fit. It wasn't.

I moved the hair out of my face and my attention turned outside to the various flying Pok mon. This was one of the only things that ever sufficiently filled my time. There s a Swablu, a Starly, and...Wow, looks like a trainer on a Dragonite, that s a site. Um, let s see there s-.

"Ren!"

"Hmmm?" I said turning to my now red teacher, Mr. Linebeck.

"Pay attention or I will fail you. Got it!"

"Got it." trying to hide the sarcasm in my voice.

"Well then- it is believed that the first Pok mon was-."

Then goes my extremely short attention span. They were failing me anyway, they couldn't care less whether I was paying attention or not, they just wanted a reason to yell and embarrass me in front of my classmates. It never worked, I just got used to it.

Now that I notice it there were many kids looking back at me, not caring that I could see their glares. I was used to the glares, but I still feel the icy sting that was resentment hidden under their eyes. Mr. Linebeck didn't care if they didn't focus if I could get in trouble for it.

"Damn it Ren!" Mr. Linebeck yelled as he pivots himself to look towards me "Stop taking everyone s attention away with your stupid acts! You know what; I'm done with you today! Go to the principal s office now!" He says face turning almost blue pointing to the door. I checked my watch.

"Wow, 12:48, it s never happened 3 minutes into the period. Are you going for a new record or something?"

"No lip now mov-"

"Mr. Linebeck is that fair?" interrupted my favorite brunette, Ellie "He wasn't doing anything wrong, they were only looking at him because you yelled at him earlier." Although I loved it when she stood up for me, it was in vain. The teachers never let me off, unless there was cold hard evidence, which has only happened once, that would prove otherwise.

Mr. Linebeck continued, face returned to its original pale state "Well- I admire your courage to stand up for him Ellie, but I have to punish him for it." His eyes graze back over to me "Now go!" he said back to his usual cold tone.

I looked over to Ellie who was already looking at me with a contrite look glued to her face. I smiled in a way of trying to say 'Stop worrying about me, I'll be fine.' It didn't work; all she could muster was an attempt at a fake smile while she sat down.

Ellie always tried to help but it won't ever work. She had shiny red, brown hair that ran down to the bottom of her of her shoulder blades. She also had dark blue eyes, which in combination with her petite face and body, gave her a look that really made her stand out...and hit on. I being her best friend didn't want her to get hurt by some damn guy who wants to fuck her and get out. This probably doesn t happen as often as I think but I always over asset and I m just fine with that.

"Move!" yelled Mr. Linebeck making my legs move almost instantaneously.

Mr., Linebeck (for reasons beyond me) was a softy for Ellie. I don't know why he's ecstatic about her because she s friends with me and Mr. Linebeck despises me. Actually everyone in the school hates me. Well actually everyone in the city hates me. Well actually, all of society can't stand to even have me on the edge earth. Everyone hates me because I'm an Untouchable, except for those few like Ellie.

Ellie is one of my only human friend, the only reason she was really my friend in the first place is because somehow she escaped her parents telling her to stay away from me because I was a "Bad Person".

~Flashback~

It was a sunny day, perfect for hiding under the metal jungle gym in the park. I couldn't go home; I was stuck with this damn carpool. I just wanted to have a friend to play with. Not every day you see a 5 - Year old without any friends.

*Sigh* "I hate all this crap" watching all the other kids in the carpool, the playful Pok mon, and the others who showed up by coincidence playing mindlessly. None of them would play with me because of their parents told them to stay away from me; frankly, the only reason they probably brought me was to mock me. The bastards. But there was nothing I could do about it; my mom was working so I was stuck here till she graced me with her presence. So there I sat, twiddling my thumbs waiting for the clock on my wrist to strike the number that almost magical made my mom go home. Sadly, that number was hours away.

I glance over to the other children playing, one group in particularly, Smitty s group (Smitty, not Skitty). His posse was pretty much all the guys in the carpool. I normally don't pay attention to them but they kept looking over to me, and then back into their little circle to whisper. When that thought broke so did the circle, and they all started to walk towards me, a regular child would think, 'are they going to ask me to play with them?' But I just thought, 'What were they planning?' Like hell if they were going to want to be my friend. Smitty was the son of the police force here in town. His dad, Mr. Amberland, is a big supporter in the plan to 'Kill the Untouchables!' Thus his ideas were pushed upon to his son, thus Smitty hates me more than his childish hate of broccoli.

Smitty and his truly pitiful group was standing in front of me now, eyes fixated on me. "Hello Ren, how are you?"

I just got straight to the point "What do you want Smitty?"

"Hey, hey I'm just trying to be friendly! Common! Can't I just be nice?"

"Got defensive quite quickly didn't we Smitty?" Feeling quite cocky after that comment, but smart at the same time.

"Look I only came over here to ask you for a favor." Looking around I could see the poorly hidden cold smiles painted on all their faces.

"And why the hell would I help you?!?"

"Don't you want a friend?" Damn! He had me. My want for a friend surpassed my despite for him.

I grunted as I stood up "What do you want from me?" I said in an honestly unwanted cold tone.

"Here, let me show you, its back here." He turned around and started walking as he spoke in an overly peppy voice. My optimism rose, there was something fishy going on but the idea of some form of kindness from someone other than my mother got me going. I don't even know whether this was kindness, or more of being used, but I was happy none the less.

The walk was short; we just walked to the dense part of the forest lining about the twenty feet from the playground. Optimism started flowing into me even when I couldn't see anything. The optimism of just the chance to earn a friend made me forget about logic and filled it with lost thought.

"Right there!" He stopped pointing into the green lining. "We heard a Pok mon screech back there and were all too afraid to go and help it, can you try and find it so we re can tell the adults."

Too excited to give a second thought "Sure!" I said too happily. I hopped over the small shrubberies and into a bit of mud. "Eww, there s some wet mud here" being sure to be more still with my voice. I tried to hear the sound of the screaming Pok mon but I couldn't hear anything that wasn't like a regular call. I turned around "Hey, what is the Pok mon am I listen fo- Smitty?"

Much to my surprise, Smitty was standing right in front of me, foot in the air. "What are you-Ahhh!" I felt his muddy foot force its way onto my chest. The kick was enough to send me backwards onto my ass. I felt the mud scrape against my coat and up my back. Still on my back, I stared up to the sky in shock then at Smitty, whom I should have known better than to trust him.

"Damn Untouchable! Go home and die!" I couldn't believe someone could have the decency to say something so cruel; with a chuckle none the less. Everyone else was laughing, at my expense, at my humiliation! Damn him! I got up forcing my way past everyone, trying to hide my tears.

After walking through them I turned around and extended my finger "Go to hell!" I didn't stick around to see their reactions; I just started walking away, speed walking actually. As I walked I tried to ignore the squishing feeling of the mud that found its way down the center of my back. I saw my spot under the jungle gym through my salty tears, I wanted to be alone! That s where I m destined to be anyway!

I retreated to under the jungle gym, hoping to be out of sight and out of mind while I gently sobbed my eyes out. I sat there for at least 20 minutes until my tears subsided. I looked at my wristwatch, I still had an hour and a half until I could be home, I was really thinking about what he said 'Go home and die!' Thoughts started raging in my mind. 'Could I even do that? Would it be worth it? Would I be free of misery or would I be admitting defeat?' I put my arms back in my arms... 'What would I really lose?'

"Um, excuse me?" I was a girl s voice. I lifted up my head, flagrantly showing my tears hoping she'd get the message to leave me alone. To my expense, she didn't. "Are you ok?"

"Do I look ok!" not caring how rude I was.

She returned my rudeness with a concerned smile "I heard what those guys did to you and I came over here to ask if you were alright." I looked at her with a confused face; she didn't seem offset by it.

"Don't you know who I am?"

"Yes, you re a boy who was just kicked in the mud and is now hiding and sobbing under the jungle gym. And I'm the girl who just wants to talk to you." Even though I was sad I chuckled at her sarcasm.

"Here s a better question; do you know WHAT I am?" I said trying to lighten my voice.

"What are you? You re a human aren't you?" she looks almost belittled by the question.

*Sigh* "No, I m an...Untouchable..." Now she would leave, I ve never met a person stay to talk after they've heard that. Most people knew I was an Untouchable before we even met. I gave her a few seconds and she didn't leave. "Um, most people would have left by now."

"Why? You look like a nice guy. I don't know what an 'Untouchable' is but it sounds like a miss-used title." My jaw almost dropped, this has never happened to me before, haven t her parents told her about people like me?

"Here, get up!" She pulls on my arm to make me stand up. I felt her hand brush off all the mud on my back. Standing up I could see how much I really was crying, there was a small puddle were the bark was for the play ground, and both my sleeves had dark, salty streams going down the sides of them. I tried to look at this girl brushing the mud off my body. When I found her, she took a step back and evaluated her work. "That s good!"

She in front of me a few feet and turned around "Common!" She said with optimism. "Let me show you my secret area! I think I can trust you with it!" I look upon in confusion; I ve never been treated like this.

"Common!" She insisted pulling on my arm.

She pulled us into the forest line on the other side of the play ground, down a path that doesn't seem like it's been walked down much. I looked back and all the cars, kids, adults, Pok mon, and the jungle gym just got smaller. Before they got too small I stopped, she felt the tug on her arm and obeyed it, she then looked around to me "What you doing? Let s go!"

"Wait, I don't even know your name."

"Oh, sorry. My names Ellie Burkhart. What s yours?"

"Umm, Ren Gein."

"Nice to meet you Ren! Now common, I'm excited for you!"

"Umm, Ok let s go."

With a smile on both of our faces we were off. She s...Different...

We ran through trees and bushes, in such random order I started to question whether she knew where she was going. My worries were calm after she said "Were almost there!" I sniffed the air; I could smell lake water, a clean one at that. Then if by magic, we ran around one thick tree and there was a vast, blue lake standing right in front of us, light gleaming down on the ripples in the water.

"Wow" I said in astonishment.

"Isn't this beautiful. This is one of my favorite spots to be, I feel so at calm here. You know they say that there s a legendary Pok mon that inhabits these waters."

"Really?" I pondered that for a while then the question struck me "Why did you bring my here, aren't you worried people might find this place?"

"Yeah, I don't want people find out about the place."

"So why'd you bring me?"

"Well that s what friends do." A fervor feeling spread through my entire body, I didn't think this day would ever come. I never thought that it would ever feel like this. I couldn't believe it but.

I had a friend.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 9 Years Later ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

End of Flashback

I'm glad that her parents were stupid and let that slip their minds. All though I shudder at the thought, I probably would have ended my life that night. Ellie saved my life, and I would do anything for her. Because of her friendship with me, she s reserved her spot for ridicule. It s not too bad, because of her great personality, but those people who absolutely despise me (like Smitty and the other popular kids) also despise her. She constantly called a "Slut" or a "Prostitute" because they think I m just a constant "John". (A John is a buyer at whore house)

Those who still hated me but have no specific reason to hate me, actually liked Ellie. She had a helpful and blithe attitude for everything, so she is well accepted but most of her peers. But she was also a good student, so all of the teachers love her, especially Mr. Linebeck, who REALLY hates me. Before I knew it, I was already outside the main office.

I opened the door and say the secretary doing some paperwork with a Buneary hanging on her shoulder. "Evening Margo; Buneary."

"Morning Ren!" Buneary said in a cheerful tone.

"Hello." Margo said not as kindly. Margo wasn't as mean as most people were to me, but she was no Ellie that s for sure. She was so nice to me because she knew I was a good kid by nature in a bad predicament, but because of society, it was still uncomfortable. I didn't blame her, Buneary on the other hand liked me, most Pok mon tend to because I can sync with them so well.

"How s work been today?" I asked trying to get on her good side early today.

"Well just because the day's been quiet doesn't mean the paperwork isn't."

"That sucks. The Dr. in (referring to the principal)?"

"Yep" they said simultaneously."You can go right in." Margo said by herself.

"Alright, thanks." I walked across the room to the principal s room, Mr. Millerman. I knocked on the door in a creative tune until I heard a "Come in."

I didn't even need to open his door; instead his Chimchar opened it up for me. "Oh, Hey Chimchar, haven't seen you in a long time." He smiled at the sarcasm, he was always seen with Mr. Millerman, and I ve never missed a day without going to the office at least once. Then a red blush came across his face, I was a little confused because I thought he was looking at me, and then I looked behind me and tried to catch his line of sight. He was looking at the Buneary carrying some papers for Margo.

"Ahh, I see." I looked back at him, who was blushing more now that I could see what he was looking at. "Good luck with that." I walked past him and let him stare at his crush a little longer.

I walk into the familiar white room, Mr. Millerman opening the four windows hanging on the wall that led outside. "Wow, I can't believe I'm here again." Mr. Millerman sat down after closing the door. Chimchar's blush faded; he jumped onto the brown desk.

"So, how was today?" He started.

"Aww, you know, angry teachers, dumbass students, prejudice people, same old, same old."

He frowned "You know you really shouldn't use such vulgar language Ren."

I smiled "Do you really believe that Mr. Millerman?"

"I have to be a good example to all students and give equal treatment to all my students, including you."

"And what treatment do I deserve?"

"Well in your case, when life gives you lemons, you make grape juice. Then you have a smoke, sit back and watch the world wonder how you did it." I gave him a short laugh.

He reaches in the secret department in his drawer and pulls out a package of cigarettes and a tray to put the ashes. He takes out two and sets the package on the table; he hands one to me to me and sticks his out at me. I gladly summon a fire to my finger to light both his and mine. I stuck mine in my mouth put my feet on the table and took a good blow, he did the same.

I re-started the conversation "Now all we need is grape juice." We both laughed. I looked down and saw Chimchar sitting on the table, he looks at me.

"Um, Cigarette?"

I and Mr. Millerman look up at each other. "He said he wants a smoke." Mr. Millerman grabs the box on his desk and kicks out another cigarette and hands it to Chimchar, he lights it with his own fire and sucks on it pleasingly. I'm not sure about Chimchar and Mr. Millerman but I don't smoke much, just when I m offered one and I'm only offered them by Mr. Millerman.

Mr. Millerman continued "I expect your here because Mr. Linebeck sent you. In record time might I add."

"It's like you were there." I said in sarcasm.

"Don't think I don't know what happens in my school."

"Do you know that there s druggies that hang out this period behind school and smoke weed?"

"Now I do." He replied. Both of us smiled.

"Well aren't you tricky?"

He laughs a little. "I hope you don't Mr. Linebeck get to you." he said getting back to the topic at hand. "I would have fired him long ago but, well you know."

"If you do that, the only reason you would have was for being a supercilious jackass to me, an Untouchable, and the school board would fire you for that."

"Yep, spot on." he said as he crushed the remaining ash from his cigarette into the plate. I was still only half way through my smoke. Mr. Millerman was one of the few people who treated me with kindness. I don't think I ve ever been treated badly by him. He was one of my only friends, especially since I didn't have to win him over. Chimchar too, but pretty much all Pok mon like me.

Mr. Millerman grabs the pack on his desk and treats himself to a second smoke, he also hands one to Chimchar; he then turns to me "Would you like a second?" I Iooked down at my cigarette and saw that I had little more that a nub left.

"Thanks but I'm fine." I replied reminding him that I only smoke one cigarette a day, and that s only if I'm offered one.

"That s good, smoking a terrible thing to get into." I shot him a funny look as I pressed the ends of my cigarette in the tray. He seemed surprise "What?"

"You gave me my first cigarette, remember!"

"Do you know what your problem is Ren!? You focus too much on the details! Now shut up and let me sit back to think that your first cigarette was shoved down your throat damn it!" I started laugh hysterically.

"Let's see, this school has evil students, slutty girls (not referring to Ellie cause she s not a slut), druggies, abusive teachers, and a principal that offers up cigarettes to the kid who gets sent to him every day, what does that tell you about the school?"

By this time he was cracking up as well. We sat there for a few minutes just laughing. I took a while but our laughing slowly subdued.

I looked down at Chimchar who was half way through his second stick. "I forget how long have you been with Chimchar?"

"Pshh-, since I was probably five years old; and I ve been his partner since I was ten."

"So why hasn t he evolved yet?" Chimchar shot me an un-amused look.

"Actually, I don't know. He s the strongest Pok mon I have yet he hasn t evolved." That was weird too; Mr. Millerman had some strong Pok mon. I can name Gardevoir, Scizor, and Seadra off the top of my head.

"Might be because of that crush that he has on Margo's Buneary."

"Oh?" his eyes shift from me to Chimchar "A crush?" Chimchar tries to hide his blushing by taking a long suck on his cigarette. Worked better than I thought it would, but not enough. Chimchar was unfortunately quite shy and didn't talk much. But now that Mr. Millerman knew about the crush, he wouldn't stop until his friend got some alone time with her.

I decided that was enough of picking on Chimchar "Isn't graduation coming up soon?'

"Yep, I would start thinking about what Pok mon you want as your partner."

"Please, I practically have an entire team planned out."

"Really? That s good, just hope no one gets them before you do."

"Nah, I wouldn't worry about that."

"Well alright, I'm looking forward to seeing who you choose." The smoke in the room started to letting up due to the windows being open and all of us being done with our smokes. "Well I'm going to take a stroll behind the school and see if I can 'accidently' fall into the kids you were talking about." he said after he emptied the tray and hid the cigarettes.

"Hey Chimchar can you help me while I'm gone and tidy up some lose papers?" He nods. I get suspicious. He's never seen walking through the hall without Chimchar on his shoulders. "What about you Ren?"

My attention re-established itself "Do I really have to go back to class?"

"No, not really."

"Then I'll leave after I say goodbye to Ellie and grab my bag."

"Alright." We leave the now smokeless room into the main office. I follow him until we stop in front of Margo station. "Hey, I m going for a quick stroll, make sure Ren marked as in for the whole day." He starts walking and I follow. Before he walks through the doorway, he stops and turns. "Oh, also can you send Buneary in to help clean up some papers in my office right now?" Now I knew what he was planning.

We continued through the door, I closed the door behind me. "So you were match-making back there?"

"Chimchar can do it but he needs a push, in this case he needs opportunity."

"Well tell him that I'm root'n for him."

"I'll do that, good luck with people."

"Yeah well, fuck people."

"That s the attitude I wanna hear!" He's the only person I know who could be a principal and encourage that kind of statement "See a Ren."

"See a Mr. Millerman." We walked in opposite directions. 4th period, Mr. Linebeck's period, was still going on but was going to end soon so I wanted get there quick. Before I knew it I was already there. I opened the door and walked in through the door. Mr. Linebeck was giving a lecture.

"Thus Dialga and Pal- Ren? What the hell are you doing here, get out!" I can never walk into his class without getting criticized.

"Look, skip the crap, I just came to talk to Ellie, grab my stuff and leave." His face shot red with anger, but I couldn't care less.

I weaved through the desks of cold stares to get to the one embarrassed yet happy one. I squatted and rested my head on my folded arms that sat upon her desk. "Hello!" I said with a big smile.

"Umm, Hi." She said shyly, she wasn't used to the stares like I was.

"Could you do me a favor and meet me at the spot later after school."

"Sure! Now go this is embarrassing!" She whispered, now blushing.

"He he, your no fun." But I got up and walked to my desk and gathered my bag. I then turned to the window. I opened it wide and looked down; it was three stories till the ground. I hopped onto the ledge. "I'd say have a good day but then I'd be lying." Then I jumped. I never miss the feeling of good fall. I landed on my feet, I hit the ground with a good amount of force, and enough to were the kids in my class probably heard the impact.

I started walking across the Pok mon fields in front of the school. In the distance I swear I could hear Mr. Millerman yelling at the kids behind the school. That reminded me to look up at the Principals room. I glanced up through the windows to find Chimchar blushing, staring at Buneary who blithely organizing papers, unaware of her secret admirer staring at her. My attention shifted from the principal s room, to the 10-foot gate in front of me. It was used to keep kids from leaving school during school hours, you know, kids like me. However it was pointless, I stored little strength in my legs and easily cleared the 10-foot gate.

Now I just had to walk to my destination.

~15 Min Later~

After fooling the poke mart guy to selling me some berries, I headed to the park. I looked upon it and let the memories come back. "How nostalgic" I smiled. I cut across the jungle gym to the forest lining, at this time of day all there was playing were smaller Pok mon, I used that to my advantage. I looked down at my watch 12:24 sec 47. I quickly found the usual path and got in a running position in front of the entry. 3...2...1...GO!

I saw the blur pass the corner of my eyes. I had to focus on my dead ahead or I would trip on the multiple rocks and fallen branches in my path. But because of my familiarity, it was easier for me to dodge those. I saw the lake come up in the distance; this meant that I could focus on speed and less on avoiding. I picked up the pace until I flew through the final pair of trees; I escaped from the forest in a role, landing three feet from the edge of the water. I looked down at my watch 12:25 sec 29.

"Damn." Not nearly as fast as I was going for, that was just fast, not speed.

I got over my disappointment and walk over to the edge of the water. I grab the Oran and Sitrus berries from my bag. I put my fingers in my mouth and let out a loud, high pitched whistle. "Whsst! - Milotic, Come on out girl!" I look down at the surprisingly deep water, bubbles start forming on the surface. Out sprays the head of a Milotic in a dramatic fashion.

"Ahhh-." A spray of water drizzles upon my face. She settles on the surface, neck out reaching towards me. "Hey Ren, how was today?"

"Aww well, you know, it was a day."

"I know the feeling, except people just want to catch me, so I guess you win." I smiled.

"I always seem to win." I smirked. "Want some berries?"

"Yes I would thank you very much." She leans down and eats the berries from my hand. After some of the berries juices drip down her face she pulls up "These are ripe." Her head dives in to eat the remaining berries.

"I thought you might like them." Now eaten all her berries, she lifts her head from my hands and washes the juices dripping from her mouth in the lake water.

"Next time though, don't get so many, you make me feel like a gluten!" I chuckled

"But berries are good for you."

"Not the point Ren!" We both laughed.

"Well I'm going to take a nap, want to sun bathe with me?"

"Sure, haven't done that today actually."

As she slithered out of the water, I took off my bag and used it as a make-shift pillow. I laid and looked at the blue sky for a while. I turned to see Milotic already sleeping in a rather spread matter.

*Sigh* I turned and grabbed the dictionary/thesaurus out of my back pack. I flipped through the pages and found what I was looking for.

Untouchable - Noun - The offspring of both a human and a Pok mon, in some rare cases the offspring can inherit the Pok mon parent s skills and abilities. Never known to be able to talk to Pok mon There s a new Untouchable in town If used as Adj. don't act like a stupid Untouchable

I flipped to the thesaurus half of the book.

Untouchable -

Reject from society, Betrayer Destroyer, Mental Disabled or Retard ...

The list just went on and on. I put the book in my bag. Frankly I don't know much about my dad; all I know is that he was a Charmilion that grew up with my mom since they were young. After I was born, my dad had to split out of fear that our family would be attacked, him being the main target. But since my dad was a fire type, fire techniques came to me easily. So he left that present for me before he left. Just those other types of moves that got me; then again, I shouldn't be able to use any other moves beside fire type techniques, so I guess I shouldn't complain.

I decided now I should fall asleep. 100 little sheep, 99 little sheep, 98 little sheep, 97 little-.

That always did work well for me.

Hour and a half later

I woke up the feeling of a poke in my arm.

"Ren, Wake up." I slowly peeled my eyelids to find Ellie's concerned face looking upon me. She was sitting on her folded legs, were the same clothes she was wearing earlier.

I lifted my body from its rested position and into a crisscross type of a sit. "Hehh-" I started a long yawn. "Howasd scwoo-." My yawn ended and I repeated the sentence. "How was school?"

"Well after your little show at the end of forth period, people started talking."

"Talking?"

"About you jumping out of the three story window and not breaking a leg."

He he "That was a fun jump." I shook my head in an effort to wake up; then the thought hit me. "Was anyone talking about you?!"

She sighed "No Ren, no one was talking about me."

"Good, if anyone talks about you, let me know!" When people talked about me I was fine, but when people talked about Ellie, I got pissed.

"Awwww!"

"What?"

"You're worried about me. That s so ADORABLE!" Crap! I hate that word!

"No I m not!"

"How can you not be?" She stretches over, grabs my head and forces it against her stomach. "I could just squeeze your cute little head right!" She said playfully.

"Stop it!" Getting annoyed.

"No!"

*Sigh* "Will you please stop it?"

"Mmm." She took too long of a pause. "Well, ok." she released my head.

"That wasn't funny!" I was a tad mad.

"She seemed to like it." Ellie points to Milotic (now back in the water) hysterically laughing above the surface.

"MILOTIC!"

"Mmmmk- yes Re-." She couldn't even finish the two worded sentence, she was laughing too hard.

"You know I take shit everyday from people then I come here and I get more shit from you guys. Thanks, you guys are great pals!" My voice was half sarcasm, half serious.

"I'm sorry Ren." Ellie said, she leaned over and gave me a small kiss on the cheek. I tried to crack my neck so I could hide my momentary blush. She giggled while my head was turned. "Sorry was that too un-masculine for you."

"Glad you understand." My face still turned.

Milotic's head reared between us. I decided to take this moment to turn back around. "Hey Ren, do you have any more berries? I'm kind of hungry."

"You could not just wait to say that could you?"

"What? I'm hungry!"

"Alright, alright. I got a few berries left." Her head retracted back over to the lake. I grabbed the berries from my bag and held them out in my hand. "Here you go."

"Wait. Throw them. I don't want to just pig out, let me get some exercise while I m at it."

I sighed, Berries are good for you. "Fine, here you go." I gave little effort to throw all of the berries, yet they still flew over 30 yards.

"Thanks." And she was off. I looked over at Ellie who was just sitting there, watching.

"Penny for your thoughts." I started

"Oh nothing. Just thinking about how cool it would be to talk to Pok mon like you."

I smiled "It's not that absolutely amazing."

"But it is!"

"I know it is." We both shared a smile. "Do you want to help us out at the shop today?"

"Nah, I can't. Both my parents are getting suspicious that I ve been staying at your house lately and not at other 'friends' houses." Ellie stays at my house constantly and just tells her parents that s she s sleeping over at her imaginary friends house to do a project or to simply spend the night. Of course her parents resent me, they really beet themselves for not telling her about me when we were young. However my mom adores Ellie, she says she s welcome to sleep over anytime she likes, Ellie took that offer to heart. She says this is like her actual home since she spends more time there than at her real home. I mean she has her own bed (my bed while I sleep on an air mattress), tooth brush and shampoos, her perfumes, her own cereals, she even transferred her desktop computer to my place.

"Well alright then, how about tomorrow?"

"Of course, can't wait!"

"Well I better head out; you know my mom will try to do everything herself if I don't get over there."

"Oh crap, then you should go right now." My mom loves her, and she loves my mom, she also knows she will do everything herself unless there s help to abuse.

I gave her a hug goodbye and started to walk the other way. I looked over the lake and scanned it for a while until I spotted her still swimming for the berries. "See yah Milotic!"

"Bye Ren!" Was played off in the distance.

Before I went up the path I came, I turned towards Ellie s direction. "Bye Ellie!"

I saw her turn around in the distance "See yah Ren!" Lucky for her, her actual house was close to the lake, mine was a good distance from the lake.

I turned around to look down the path and got in a runners stance. Ok 2:23 Sec 18. I waited a few seconds until...3...2...1... And I was off.

End Chapter Notes:

Pheew, that took a while. This is my first ever fanfic and this took forever!

I don't know if all my chapters will be this long but I'm they will, but they will just go faster.

I don't know what town there in, so this is my own make em' up towns until I can decide on what town this is (never), but after a while I'll start to put actual towns in.

Also I don't know what region this is, so it s all the regions in one! And if you don't like then that sucks!

Yes, I made Ren smoke with probably the coolest principal ever because I wanted to give them something special between them, and I thought the BunearyxChimchar was cute.

Referring to the Flashback, I understand that was some very heavy topics and strong language for a five year old to say or think. But just think, what would happen to you if you were banished from town your entire life and the only form of love was from your mother. You'd get pretty screwed in the head.

And the dictionary/thesaurus part was lame but it was only in there so you would know what an Untouchable is and to make a point.

Please review and tell what you think, constructive-criticism, and no flames! You don't like the story, pick a different one.

Sincerely, Prototype.


End file.
